Demons Have Feelings Too
by ineap
Summary: This was my attempt to make Damien and Kyle look cute together, not too sure if it worked well. You'll just have to read it and let me know.


Ok, so I apologize for how long it took me to publish a new story and for the fact that this is so short, but I have been extremely busy lately. I wanted to write something real quick just because I hate not updating for a while, so I typed this up. I'm sorry if Damien is out of character but every story I have read with him in it focused completely on the fact that he was emotionless and a demon, I wanted to write something where I could show a softer side to him and show how he can have emotions. Let me know if he's _too_ out of character (it's extrememly hard to make Damien cute so I probably epically failed at this story but, not everything is going to be good right?) or any other thoughts you have about this. Oh, does anyone know any cute abreviations for saying DamienxKyle? I guess you could say Dyle but...I'll just stop rambling and hope someone answers my question. Well, I hope you enjoy!

------

"Kyle?"

"Yes, Damien?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

The raven haired boy hesitated and looked at his only friend lying next to him. The two of them were cloud watching next to Stark's Pond, something they often did together. Damien sat up and leaned his arms on his knees; this was going to be hard. Since he returned to Earth in 9th grade (his dad wanted him to go to high school) he had started to develop feelings that grew stronger over time, if people didn't already know he was the son of Satan then he may just have passed as a human.

He never showed his feelings though, but they were there, especially when Kyle began hanging around him. At first they only talked a bit here and there in class, but then they got to know each other a bit more and became friends. Damien was surprised he had actually found someone to call his friend, and Kyle didn't even care that most people avoided him because of their friendship.

"Are you alright? You look kind of distant." Kyle said, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see his friends face.

Without moving his head Damien looked at the smaller boy out of the corner of his eye. There's no point in avoiding the subject, it would be easier to just say it and get it over with. "My dad said I have to go back to Hell." He answered in his usual emotionless voice.

"What? Why?" Kyle asked sounding as if he was pleading Damien to change his father's mind, but they both knew there was no way in Hell (no pun intended) that, that was going to happen.

"I did tell you I was only staying for high school, now that graduations over I have to go home. What, did you think I was going to go against my dad and stay here?" As Damien said that he wished with all his might that he could stay, he couldn't picture Kyle ever going to Hell, he was too good of a person.

Kyle gave a small shrug and looked at the ground. "I don't know, I just never actually pictured you leaving. I don't want you to go." He said the last part in a low whisper, the sadness of the thought of his friend leaving bringing him close to tears.

"I'm sorry Kyle…" the red haired boy looked up at him as he spoke, he had _never _said sorry to anyone, not even a classmate he had set on fire!

"For what?"

"For leaving you, I don't want to, but there's nothing I can do I have to go." A small hint of sadness presented itself on the dark boy's features and Kyle knew he was truly upset about leaving.

Kyle placed a comforting hand on Damien's arm; it was rare for him to show emotion so the fact that Kyle could physically see that he was upset was proof that he regretted not being able to persuade his father to give him more time on Earth. "Don't worry about it; I know you can't help it."

Black eyes stared into blue ones until Kyle asked a question that Damien hated to answer. "When are you leaving?"

After breaking the eye contact Damien muttered, "Tonight." hoping that if Kyle didn't hear him then maybe it wouldn't come true.

"Oh…" was all Kyle could say, what else was there to say? There were many things Kyle could have said to his friend as a goodbye, but he just couldn't spit them out. Saying goodbye would make him feel like they were never going to see each other again.

"I'll miss you." Damien was the one to break the silence. The simple statement he muttered said it all.

A few tears dripped down Kyle's cheeks and he sniffed back more that threatened to fall. "I'll miss you too Damien." He barely choked out. Leaning closer he placed a kiss on his friends cheek. Damien looked over at him as he looked to the side and considered his options. After only a few moments of thinking he quickly leaned forward and returned the favor.

Kyle stared at him wide eyed and in shock; he could not recall Damien ever openly showing any form of affection, towards him or anyone else.

"You won't forget me will you?" it was almost too low to hear, but Kyle heard it.

Kyle hugged the normally emotionless boy sitting next to him and answered, "Of course not. I'll see you again soon, I promise."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Damien asked skeptically. "You're too much of a good boy to do something that would get you sent to Hell."

Kyle gave a light chuckled and said, "I'm falling in love with the Anti-Christ, I think that's a good enough reason for me to be sent to Hell, don't you?" Damien didn't answer the question; it didn't need to be answered. But, as he disappeared Kyle saw the slightest trace of a smile grace his features and couldn't help but smile himself.


End file.
